ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Crazy Dragon
Objectives Take care of the dragon issue for your first mission. Summary :''' "Hello, I am ." '''Vigilante: "What are you doing here? Did you miss the ship?" :''' "I heard that we couldn't set off because of the fog. I am here to check the condition of the dragon inside the cave." '''Vigilante: "The fog? Huh! The fog! When did this happen? And the patrol hasn't returned yet." :''' "Then the dragon is..." '''Vigilante: "The patrol that went to check it hasn't returned yet. Something must've happened. You said you would go there to check the condition of the dragon, right? Come with me." :''' "Where?" '''Vigilante: "You know, the dragon's nest. It is the cave at the right end of the field outside the village. You should go first. I'll follow you after making some preparations." Notes *You will be teleported to Izlude at the conclusion of your quest. Rewards *1500 Base EXP *1500 Job EXP *1 Farfalle Vigilante Hat *1 Foxtail Ring *50 Delicious Anchovy *5 Kahluna Milk *20 Novice Magnifier Completion :''' "Sir, Chief Officer!" '''Stello: "You are here. We were just talking about you." :''' "What were you talking about?" '''Captain Gamberi: "We were wondering if we had to go down there to recover your dead body..." :''' "What? Was it such a dangerous mission?" '''Stello: "No, not at all. Captain, what are you talking about?" Captain Gamberi: "Stello, it is called a joke." Stello: "A joke should be pleasant for both parties. This is just a curse." Captain Gamberi: "Stello, you must learn about this thing called social codes." Stello: "Well, we can talk about that later. I was wondering when you would be back. When the fog was lifted, we figured out that you had succeeded, dear adventurer. Thank you for your effort." :''' "It was a great experience for me." '''Captain Gamberi: "Stello, you should be liberal with your praise. Just as I did to you." Stello: "Oh, yes. Let's give a big paw to the adventurer who has returned from the mission!" :''' "Oh, yes. Well, thanks." '''Captain Gamberi: "Stello, give that to the adventurer." Stello: "That? What do you mean by that?" Captain Gamberi: "That thing that you cannot buy with money when you leave Lasagna." :''' "Anchovy?" '''Stello: "Oh! How did you know?" :''' "I just received a handful. I don't need more." '''Stello: "Really? Then you may not need this, either. Too bad. I had prepared it for you. I guess it belongs to someone else now." :''' "What... What is it?" '''Stello: "It is a little present prepared for the novice adventurer by the leader of the Farfalle Vigilante Corps and the captain of the Con-Chilina in celebration of the first mission." :''' "A hat and a ring?" '''Stello: "The hat was prepared by Peperoncino after hearing your story. A Doram adventurer deserves to have a hat. The hat will bring you luck. And the ring is prepared by the captain. Dear captain?" Captain Gamberi: "That ring will help you gather special experiences as a novice adventurer. It will grow with you until you don't need its help anymore. When you become an experienced adventurer, it will lose all its power and become an ordinary ring made of grass." Stello: "Oh, I should get you a Magnifier. When you get an unidentified weapon or equipment, check with it. I'll also give you some Kahluna Milk, which all Dorams who have ever visited Lasagna crave. Thank you so much for your efforts." Captain Gamberi: "Well then, it is time to issue the sailing signal. Everyone in your positions! We are sailing off now!" External Links *Divine Pride Crazy Dragon